Deduplication is a storage technique in which duplicate chunks of data are identified so that only a single actual copy needs to be stored. Instead of storing multiple copies of the same chunk of data, multiple references to a single stored instance of the chunk of data are kept. New techniques which enable faster deduplication would be desirable. It would also be desirable if these new techniques addressed some issues specific to newer types of storage media, such as solid state storage (e.g., Flash).